


Tired Night

by HeavensMostAdorable



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7865125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavensMostAdorable/pseuds/HeavensMostAdorable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was nice of Vex’ahila to give him the night off, though he refused the first hundred times she demanded him to relax. He didn’t get nights like these often, and it was much needed on this night in particular. Who knew Vox Mochina was so popular? And had so many guests?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tired Night

**Author's Note:**

> Got a super cute prompt on Tumblr when I asked for prompts about Jarett/Gilmore.

Jarett pushed the drapes aside with a sigh, peering into Gilmore’s Glorious Goods. It was nice of Vex’ahila to give him the night off, though he refused the first hundred times she demanded him to relax. He didn’t get nights like these often, and it was much needed on this night in particular. Who knew Vox Mochina was so popular? And had so many guests?

“Hello, Sherri.”  
“Gilmore is in his room.”  
“Who said I wanted him?”

A single raised eyebrow told him that he should just leave now. Jarett pushed aside the beads that lead to Shaun’s private room and let himself in.

“Who let you- Ah, Jarett! My dear, I didn’t know you had the night off.” Shaun smiled, turning in his seat at his desk, his arms open and outstretched.  
“Neither did I. Am I interrupting you?”  
“Of course not, come here.”

Despite his grogginess, Jarett smiled brightly as he approached the other man, ready for the gentle kiss he got as Gilmore wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him onto his lap. Jarett chuckled softly and rested his head on Shaun’s shoulder. He glanced over to his lover’s desk to see what he was working on.

“You’re studying?”  
“Mhm. I make sure to brush up every once in awhile. I don’t use magic as much as I would like, I don’t want to get too rusty.”  
“I haven’t seen you use magic before.”  
“Mhm, there’s still time yet. You have no idea what I can do.” He said as he played with Jarett’s hair. The other man chuckled, leaning into the touch.

“You’ll have to show me one night. But not tonight...too tired.”  
“Our dear friends work you too much.”  
“I’m the captain of their guard, they have a right to. Besides, I like working for them. I refused Vex’ahila’s demand to take the night off at first.”  
“I must thank her for giving me you for the night.”

They both smiled before giving sharing a soft kiss, Jarett running his hands through Gilmore’s soft curls. 

“Mm, I should ask for more time off.”  
“That you should, dear.”

Taking a moment to look at each other, foreheads pressed together, the pair chuckled as they were happy to be in each other’s company.

“Could you read what you’ve been studying for me?”  
“Why suddenly interested?”  
“I’m not much of a magic-user, it sounds interesting.”  
“Hmm, well in that case…”

Gilmore began to read aloud, his other hand that wasn’t wrapped around Jarett’s waist waving around as he spoke. 

“And furthermore, the-” Gilmore turned over to look at his lover, and was surprised to see Jarett dozing on his shoulder. He chuckled and kissed his forehead. “Have a good rest, my dear.”

He carefully got up, lifting Jarett into his arms and carrying him to his bed where he laid him down and threw the silk blanket over him. He smiled down at the other man, noting in his mind how at peace Jarett looked while he was asleep. He was given too much work to do at that keep, he needed more nights like this. Though, that want might be for selfish reasons. He had much too little time with Jarett, but he knew the Grey-Skull guard liked what he did and didn’t mind the long hours.

He peeked out of the beads that lead to his quarters and smiled at Sherri.

“Sherri, dear, you can go home.”  
“Where’s Jarett?”  
Shaun chuckled. “I can handle my guests on my own, dear. He fell asleep, Jarett will be staying here with me for the night.”

Sherri nodded. “Goodnight, Shaun.”  
“Goodnight, Sherri.”

Gilmore turned back to his room, where Jarett was still sleeping soundly. He smiled fondly before climbing into bed with him, pulling him close to his chest, and drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts on my Tumblr larlarinlalaland!


End file.
